Organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) relate to a phenomenon that organic semiconducting materials and luminescent materials are driven to emit light by applied electric fields through actions of carrier injection and recombination. Compared to liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, OLED display panels have advantages such as lower power consumption, faster response speed, wide viewing angle, high contrast ratio, and so on. Especially in the field of flexible display, OLED display panels still have a good display effect in a state of having a certain bending radius, and therefore have a remarkable broad prospect in the field of wearable products.
At present, OLED display panels are divided into two types of structure: top-emitting structure and bottom-emitting structure. Light emitted from a top-emitting type OLED display panel transmits from a side of a cathode, so the cathode of the top-emitting OLED panel needs to use a transparent conductive material such as thin Mg & Ag alloy, indium zinc oxide (IZO), or the like. The transparent conductive cathode may be manufactured through methods such as vacuum evaporation, magnetron sputtering, chemical vapor deposition, or the like.